Lingling Charlotte
Lingling Charlotte (リンリン・シャーロット , Rinrin Shārotto), also known as Big Mam (ビッグ・マム, Biggu Mamu), is the captain of the Big Mam Pirates and one of the Four Emperors. She was the last Yonko to be named. Her epithet was first revealed just after the Battle of Navyford by Kid Eustass, and her real name was first mentioned by Pappagu in the Merman Island Arc. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Toshiko Fujita (Japanese) Big Mam has only been seen partially from the shadows, but it is clear that she is an incredibly large and obese woman whose face appears to be larger than her body. She also has a very wide grin, long curly hair, large bulging eyes, and a round nose and cheeks. Her birthday is February 15th. Her dress code seems to consist of a pink dress with red polka dots and high-heels. In all of her appearances, she's always seen drooling a large amount of saliva. She was also shown to have a ring on the thumb of her left hand. Gallery Personality She loves sweets as she makes all the islands under her protection pay her in whatever kind of candy they can produce. She seems to be obsessed with them to the point that she bases her likes and hates from them and would destroy a country all for the sake of sweets. In spite of that though, she did not lose her control when Luffy D. Monkey claimed to have eaten all of her candy. Although she does not seem greedy, Big Mam seems to have somewhat of a capitalist mindset. She also refers herself as "ore" (おれ), a masculine way of saying "I", instead of the feminine "watashi" (私) that most other females use. If anything, she strongly believes that a Pirate must accept no compromise for something they want, and without any delays. Pappagu thinks she is protecting Merman Island with a business perspective, since the deals made with the candy do qualify as racketeering, although she seems to prioritize sweets over money and treasure. From her point of view, pirates do not accept compromises as she even refused a proposal of money to repair two of her ships and in turn, double the amount of candy for a simple delay of two weeks. It also appears that she is quite ruthless as she decided to burn a country down when they failed to make their sweet payment, disregarding any reason for the failure, under the reason that she hates people who cannot keep their promises. The Minister of the Left was struck with apprehension and fear when it was realized her payment could not be made that month. She is infamous for decimating islands over slight infractions, and is very voracious and is almost always seen drooling to the point that, when Luffy offered her treasure, she believed that he expected her to eat it in place of the candy. It appears she may even eat some of her own subordinates if hungry enough, showing clear signs of cannibalism. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Big Mam Pirates **her crewmates Rivals *Four Emperors Enemies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel Abilities and Powers As one of the Four Emperors, Big Mam is one of the four most powerful pirates in the world. She has a mouth large enough to devour an entire person. Moreover, when she becomes hungry, she starts to salivate her stomach acids, which seem to be even more corrosive than those of a regular person. It was also stated by the Five Star Elders that she is one of the few people capable of stopping Teach. While under Big Mam's protection, Merman Island is protected from pirate attacks, indicating a powerful influence similar to that of the late Whitebeard. History After the Whitebeard War After the Battle of Navyford and the death of Whitebeard, Merman Island was once again vulnerable to pirate attacks and the slave trade. Big Mam then decided to protect it in Whitebeard's place with candy as payment, thus leading to the Candy Factory's creation. The Sun Pirates would also join her crew for protection due to Jimbei having resigned his position. Even though she kept Merman Island safe from pirate attacks, she does not actually care for the island's well-being as she did nothing to protect it from the New Merman Pirates' uprising and her "protection" is actually holding the island hostage in a manner similar to the Arlong Pirates, threatening to destroy it if they miss a monthly tribute. Synopsis Merman Island Saga Merman Island Arc Major Battles Trivia & References * When Tamago stated that the sweets-loving Big Mom was a female pirate, Sanji imagined her as an attractive redhead. * She shares her name with real-life pirates Charlotte Badger and Charlotte de Berry. * "Charlotte" is also a type of dessert. * The real appearance of Big Mam differs considerably from the silhouette shown during Garp D. Monkey's explanation of the Four Emperors. Unlike her early silhouette, she has a rounder nose, as well as more round teeth. However, this may have been due to changes in her appearance over the timeskip or because her character design was not yet complete. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Whole Cake Islanders Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Big Mam Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Four Emperors